At times, typically in a party or social gathering setting, certain persons have the desire to drink a beverage as quickly as they can. Usually this involves puncturing a beverage container (typically, a beer can, for example) with something capable of puncturing the container, and then quickly drinking the contents as they spill out. This can be dangerous and messy, as a punctured aluminum can have sharp, jagged edges that may cause injury, and the flow of the contents is not easily controllable. This makes for an undesirable situation that typically results in a mess, and may also result in injury.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved container tapping device.